We're Both Monsters Here
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Emil Castagnier finds himself wandering around an unknown city.  Isa is more than willing to show him the sights; some are more entertaining than others.  Gift fic. for Gold Chocobo on "Down the Rabbit Hole." Shameless Crossover Shonen Ai.


A/N: I'm sorry if I totally DESTROY Emil's character….I have never ever played Tales of Symphonia….

:::::::::

We're Both Monsters Here

:::::::

Crossover: Kingdom Hearts X Tales of Symphonia

Emil X Isa

Emil sighed a bit and rubbed his hands together lightly for warmth. He could see his breath in front of him. He looked around him in a bit of despair, he was unsure of his current location. He had entered the city with a map, but it was captured by the wind and left Emil hopelessly lost. He tried to keep a stiff upper lip and look forward to the day, but he felt this was a silent omen.

The city was quiet and dark, a picture perfect scene of loneliness and poor Emil was drowning in it. He passed by a shop, looking into the window and wondering why it had closed so early, it was only six in the afternoon. He made a 'tsking' sound and continued onward.

He noticed a park area in the middle of the city and a nearby bench. He felt like he had been traveling for ages as he slumped onto the bench with an ungraceful "Umph!" He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and breathing in the icy air. He got lost in his thoughts, there were no battles, no bad memories, nothing. And he preferred it that way. He didn't notice the blue-haired boy casually strolling by, or his sudden halt.

::::::

Isa frowned and traveled through Radiant Garden with a sad tone to his step. Lea, his best friend, had abandoned him. Isa mentally regretted coming out to his friend. It had been a bad decision on his part.

::::::::::::::

Lea had arrived at their usual spot, the ice-cream stand that sold their famous seasalt ice-cream that both boys loved and smiled at Isa. Isa watched him run a hand through spikey red locks and his emerald eyes glinted at Isa excitingly. "Hey Isa, over here!"

Isa smiled, grinning a little and picking up the ice-cream handed to him. They strolled together for a distance before Isa turned to his friend, "Lea…I need to tell you something."

Lea laughed, smirking at Isa's serious expression, "Why sooo serious?" He laughed at his attempt to sound like the movie.

Isa rubbed the back of his neck, "Lea….I….I'm…kind of…"

Lea grinned, "Is this a guessing game? I love games, you know that!" He thought for a moment, "Hungry, content, happy what is it Isa-"

"-gay."

Lea blinked, chuckling a little, "Good joke Isa."

Isa's expression did not change, "I'm being serious Lea." The red-headed boy stopped laughing and the situation became akward.

"You are huh?..."

"Yeah I mean, we can still hang out and-"

"Are you like hitting on me or something then?"

Isa sputtered, "W-what? What do you mean? No! Of course not! You're my best friend Lea! We grew up together!"

Lea looked down, his emerald eyes saddening, "I don't want anything to happen. It's just. This is weird now." He turned abruptly, "I'm gonna head home."

Isa felt tears sting his eyes, "You wanna hang out tomorrow instead?"

"…..no, I think I have a report or something."

The ice-cream melted over the back of his hand onto the ground, reflecting the very friendship he had so worshipped.

"Lea…I-"

"I'm sorry Isa."

:::::::::

He noticed the blonde boy's content expression and lack of proper winter clothing. He felt a bit guilty for wrecking the boy's bliss but he walked over anyhow, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, "Excuse me? You're not from around here are you?"

Emil looked up into a pair of inquisitive aqua eyes and blushed lightly, a very faint blush, his body had started to go numb and the blood was running away from his limbs, "Um, yes, how could you tell?"

Isa gestured to his clothing, "You aren't properly dressed for the elements. Don't you have a place to stay?"

Emil blushed deeper and looked pathetically down at the ground, "N-no. I don't. I was going to this city for some supplies for my party when I lost my map." He frowned, hating to be utterly useless in these kind of situations.

Isa smiled reassuringly, "Hey, I have my own apartment and some city maps in my house if you'd like-"

Emil jumped up, a completely ecstatic expression crossing his features, "Thank you!" He grinned, his face illuminating with a surprisingly happy look. He hugged Isa quickly before jumping away, his blush making his cheeks burn, feeling finally returning to his limbs.

Isa coughed awkwardly, looking at the ground and then a soft grin spreading on his lips, "You're welcome, please, if you could follow me." He gestured towards the deeper part of town and Emil followed behind him like a puppy.

After the introductions were done, Emil frowned while looking around, an apartment complex fast approaching, "Why is this city so dead?"

Isa laughed, "It's a complicated matter but a few…'scientists'…if you can call them that, decided to experiment on the contents of the heart and it, well, you can see what happened. I was gone when it happened, it destroyed the city." Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes before he whipped them clean, "I'm sorry, it's just…I lost a few important people when it happened."

_The image of red hair, dancing in the wind and being consumed in a black fire._

_His sisters screaming as the black creatures with eyes like the moon reaching inside their chests and ripping out their still-beating hearts._

Isa's eyes clouded and he looked up to the sky, "I wish I could go back and stop it, people say I'm lucky because I was off somewhere else. I don't think I was."

Emil listened with interest and felt his heart plummet along with the other's, "I…I'm sorry for your loss. I understand…sort of." He looked up at the hotel and smiled lightly, "How beautiful." The hotel was dark in color but the many windows were decorated with traditional Chinese lanterns and littered here and there with Christmas lights. He entered and followed the other to the elevator. Isa rocked on his toes as he waited for the elevator to flick to his floor.

The door slowly opened and Isa stepped towards his room at the end of the hall. He stood in front of the door marked with a golden roman numeral 'VII.' Emil blinked, "Lucky number seven?"

Isa frowned, considering that comment before laughing, "I guess, it's more I was drawn to this apartment…and this number, like some sort of weird destiny?...I don't know." Emil looked on to the boy's speech with some sort of fascination, following his beautiful pink lips with interest as they formed beautiful whimsical words… Emil blinked in surprise, why was he drawn to the other? He had just met him!

Isa blushed, he stopped talking and his mouth formed an animalistic grin. He ran his long tongue along his lower lip suggestively, watching the boy gape at him like a dying fish. Emil watched him perform these actions, these subtleties, was he doing them on purpose? He looked up at the bluenette with a deep blush accenting his pale cheeks, "Um….are you-?...Trying to do that?"

Isa grinned, unlocking his door and ushering the other in, "Do what?" He tried to act innocent, in order to not scare the young boy off. He liked this boy, something in the back of his mind screamed '_safe, young, beautiful, take.'_ Those were all the reasons Isa needed to keep up this ploy.

Emil dropped his eyes, his newfound curiosity and gall lost with the other's question. He stepped inside, only to have that all-too-familiar voice shout in the back of his head, _'YOU IDIOT! Do you understand what he's attempting to do to you?' _ Emil visibly shook his head to clear out the other's voice, 'I do not care. I find him ….well…I trust him.' The voice snarled which soon turned into a dark chuckle, _'Oh? After five minutes you trust your body to the will of a teenage boy you just met?'_ Emil looked away, at the ground, not knowing the aqua eyes that were watching him intently at his mental argument, 'Shut up! You don't know him….maybe he's different, he was..so kind to me.' The voice just continued to laugh at him, his naïve little self in comparison with all its knowledge, '_I'm sorry-_' it openly mocked him now, _'-we'll just have to wait and see.' _Emil blinked, his eyes refocusing and looking back at Isa, "Oh! I'm sorry, I must have spaced out!"

Isa frowned a bit, something told him it was no 'spacing out' that had taken place, he was well-known himself to have several skills with divination and he knew a soul-searching look when he saw one. Isa put on a fake grin, "Oh, that's alright." He led the boy to his couch and went into the kitchen to make some food, like he assumed a good host would. Emil was left to gaze around the room and he found himself fascinated by a small balcony attached to the apartment. It had an amazing view of the night sky and he could see the other boy had his door extended out of his own pocket to view the celestial bodies above him. Emil couldn't help but wonder why.

He looked around and saw a lot of things in the room were based on the sky, the pillows were the same shade as the moon, there were pictures of the moon here and there and there was a blanket with stars on the couch next to him. While everything else on the couch had faux fur and the décor reminded him of a wolf's den. _'That doesn't strike you as odd?'_ Emil blinked, the voice continued to pester him! He snarled, 'No, what's so odd about it? Maybe he likes furry things or is an animal lover but he can't keep pets here or something!' The voice replied coolly, '_Or maybe he's an animal himself.'_

Emil frowned, not getting a chance to ask what the voice meant as Isa entered, offering food and they settled down as Isa pulled out a map and explained the general gist of the city to him.

::::::::::::::::::

Emil opened his eyes from his makeshift bed on the couch to find himself alone yet illuminated. The voice in his head was yelling at him, telling him something was wrong and off about this whole situation. He turned towards the balcony offhandedly and cam across something he for sure did not expect. Isa was standing there, moonbathing, wearing nothing at all. Emil didn't stop to consider why he hadn't been arrested for these tendencies, no, all he could really concentrate on was how Isa's body looked with the moon glowing above him. Emil sat up, scooting to the edge of the couch and watching him with a growing need to see more.

:::::::::

Isa felt his mind go blank as the moon washed over him, covering him and completing him. He was doing his usual ritual that even with a guest, could not be broken. He smiled as his eyes glowed a feral yellow and his hair spiked, and long howl escaped his lips as he was singing to her, his moon, his everything. He stopped when his song was finished and turned to find his guest staring at him, well….certain parts of him more than others. He cocked his head to one side when he viewed the boy go into another trance of some sort, "Why do you do that?"

Emil blushed, his thoughts snapping back into place, "I ….I'm just a monster I suppose. I have one inside me." He looked down, an ashamed expression crossing his usually innocent and childlike face.

Isa grinned, walking over to him and pushing the boy's chin up, his fingers stroking the skin as his own fangs elongated slowly, his eyes taking on that golden glint, "Oh? You too? I guess that makes us perfect for each-other then." He grinned, licking the other boy's lips hungrily before purring in his ear, "We're both monsters here."

Fin?

::::::::::::::

A/N: AHHH! This took me forever to write for some reason! I'm sorry if it's not up to my usual standards, I don't know Emil that well soo….yeah. Here's a late Xmas present Gold!


End file.
